


Pie Baking, Sharpshooting, and Everything in Between

by BraverThanIWas (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BraverThanIWas





	Pie Baking, Sharpshooting, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/gifts).



 

Lina Fey hums as she pulls the pie out of the oven, with patterned black oven gloves. She thinks gloves because they look more like gloves than mitts. She checks the glove pattern. Perfect.

Lina Fey had burnt the pentangle pair of gloves, and it had been highly likely that she wouldn't replace them immediately.

Now to- is that chocolate? Resist the temptation. Resist the temptation.

She aims and hits Lina Fey twice, one in the head and one in the heart. Lina Fey crumbles to the floor, but not before icing the final loop of the 'u' on the pie.

What an dedicated woman. She deserved a burial for that action alone.

She climbs through the window and carefully prick Lina Fey's skin with a pin, collecting the silver-tinged blood that seeps out. She winces as she swallows the blood. It's metallic tasting, like licking a coin. Good- wait. Pie making? Damm the Agency had faulty intel.

She had been, was, one the best circle users, and had even improved an existing design! There was no way that she could have thought that her best ability was, pie making. Except she could. She dimmly remembered standing at the counter, as Moxie downed her fifth glass, before having a breakdown. 

' _she was meant to be an up and coming weapon maker! (sob accompanied by a gulp of drink) but she, cough, was a knitter! What am I meant to do? Knit sweaters?'_

The ability to knit had actually sounded quite good to her. Not that she told Moxie that.


End file.
